In a communication system, several solutions are proposed in order to reduce delay in a signaling plane and a user plane. The technical solutions include: reducing a scheduling period of an RACH (random access channel, Random Access Channel), reducing a period of a PUCCH (physical uplink control channel, Physical Uplink Control Channel), reducing processing delay of a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) and an eNB (Evolved Node B, evolved node B), and using a CB (Contention Based, contention based) resource for uplink transmission.
The use of the CB resource for uplink transmission enable a small amount of data to be fast and effectively transmitted when there is no dedicated uplink transmission resource. The CB resource is not dedicated to a single UE, and can be used for all UEs in a cell.
A method for using a CB resource for uplink transmission is that: an eNB notifies, through a dedicated identifier CB-RNTI (Contention Based Radio Network Temporary Identifier, contention based radio network temporary identifier), all UEs in a cell of a contention based resource grant, and after detecting the CB resource, the UEs may perform uplink transmission on the CB resource. Especially, in a case of low network load, a user can implement uplink transmission of data as soon as possible through CB resource allocation.
However, at present, the CB resource is allocated through granting of the CB resource at a physical layer, which results in inappropriate resource allocation, and causes high energy consumption or great conflict when a UE uses the CB resource.